


No.

by KumoriYami



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Chastity Device, Control, Dom!Saren, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumoriYami/pseuds/KumoriYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the simple singular word from him that denies her from getting the release she desperately needs.</p><p>Originally Posted to the Mass Effect Kink Meme at http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=44142235#t44142235</p>
            </blockquote>





	No.

**Author's Note:**

> …..iuno I haven’t written any smut in a while and well… While I ship Femshep and Garrus like there's no tomorrow, I seriously ADORE dom!Saren and sub!Femshep. Also there is a serious lack of chastity belt stories… even on the mass effect kink meme. So I wrote one. Because I love stories with them. And dammit there aren’t a lot of them! It’s one of my shameful story kinks… *runs away in shame* ahahaaaa..... anyway. 
> 
> This is something I whipped up in my head somehow when thinking purely about a dom!Saren would act… and... and bondage! Because… why not? Oh and because I seriously suck at keeping things relatively short. I have a tendency to just write and plan for longer stories... Also I ended up working on this as opposed to my DA story which I've been aiming to update weekly... ugh. My computer crashed twice in a day so I turned that frustration into smut... 
> 
> It gives my ego a small boost knowing that I can still actually finish these types of stories since I unfortunately have a few just hanging around the MEKmeme that I’ve… misplaced...(sounds better than lost and forgotten)…and haven’t finished. *sigh*
> 
> Also… I’m not sure about the title. If you’ve read anything of mine, I usually mention how I am never sure with them and may get around to changing it later...though I think im going to stick with it. 
> 
> Mostly shameless. *nervous laughter* Enjoys?

Jane Shepard is feeling quite desperate as she strips, throwing her clothes down to the floor as she eyes the bondage frame that she’ll be acquainting herself with soon enough. The devious device was custom-made apparently so that once she positioned herself into it, it would lock her in place until its voice-activated lock mechanism was finally used.

She knows he doesn’t mind if she decided to keep her clothes on, but she’d rather have them not torn to shreds, and would prefer to avoid buying more, even if he would compensate her.

The frame was supposed to and would keep her mostly immobile – well at least it kept her on all fours. There were even extra straps that they’d use to secure the areas behind her knees and in front of her elbows to prevent her from moving… much. The design was also made to support her body and neck’s weight so she wouldn’t have to worry about forcing herself to stay up if her stamina was exhausted. It however, would keep her legs spread apart in a fairly comfortable position, but gave complete access to the rest of her body. She would be at the mercy of anyone who walked in through the only door, but she trusted him.

She’s naked for the most part save that damnable thing between her legs. He even installed a damn vibrator that was synched to his Omni-tool into it so that he’d be able to torture her whenever he pleased, which was fairly often since he knew when best to use it despite their respective positions. It had been a while since she had been last unlocked and he had been turning the torturous device on for a number of short bursts today, making her extremely desperate as she hovered over the edge. Being released was all she could think about when she secured herself into the frame.

All she can do is wait now.

* * *

“Jane.” His voice is like liquid sex as she hears the door open, and the subsequent locking of it. She shivers at the sound of it despite knowing that they wouldn’t be disturbed. The room was sound-proofed and at very isolated location – namely at one of his apartments, but she couldn’t help her anticipation.

“Saren…” Her eyes meet his for a moment as he looks down on her before he puts his hand behind her head to guide her into a kiss. She lets out a breathless sigh when he breaks away. She’s not sure about how much time had passed since she began waiting, but her body was extremely hot and eager.

There’s a confident smile on his face as the turian moves away from where she can see and she can feel his gaze on her body – bound and helpless. Just how he likes her.

Saren Arterius particularly enjoyed the sight of Jane Shepard, humanity’s first Spectre – on her hands and knees before him.

“Are you ready?” His voice is stern as it echoes from behind her, although it was but a whisper. He doesn’t need to raise his voice since he knows she is gripping onto every last word from him.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” The commanding tone is her signal that their rules were in effect. She’s been wet for him since forever she thinks as she hears the clink of a key against his armour. The thought that he was getting naked made her lick her lips, though the sound of the key set her thoughts racing. She did have a key of her own but wasn’t allowed to use it unless it was an emergency, and quite frankly, she preferred him having that power over her. 

To her utter disappointment though, he doesn’t unlock her right away and instead, traces the curve of her ass with one of his talons before very slowly tracing her unprotected and vulnerable entrance. She had cleaned herself out earlier in anticipation that it would be used.

Her breath catches as she can feel him work two of his fingers in and out of her. His pace is relentless and she can tell that he’s certainly eager to take her there.

The steel chastity belt she was wearing allowed access to her rear at per his order, and she loved and hated the feeling since she knew that it kept feeling more exposed as the rigid metal that ran down her bottom separated each cheek where he was readying her now. 

She moans loudly. Saren always liked to hear her. The last time she had any _physical_ stimulation from him touching her was at least two weeks ago, and she had loyally obeyed his orders not to touch herself, not that she really had any alternative. It didn’t help that all he really needed to do was click a few buttons on his Omni-tool to turn her into a quivering mess, and she would be able to do nothing against it.

“How long has it been Jane?” Her mouth gapes open as he slows his movement before withdrawing from here entirely. She can feel his tip slightly pushing against her. “How long has it been since you were put to good use here?”

“Two weeks _siR!”_ She lets out a sharp cry as he trusts himself forward. He relishes every moment of her as she writes beneath him as she takes him entirely in her ass. It’s like her brain just stops for a moment as he holds her there. She hadn’t been that keen on anal in the beginning, but now, it was the way she’d ever get sex most of the time. If at all. “Fuck…”

“Such language….” There’s a cackle of smug laughter in her ear but she doesn’t care. All her mind is really focusing on the overwhelming sensation that only he can give her as she feels him move through her, making her tremble. Damn him for ruining her from her own species. It was one of the things he especially took pride in since he was usually all about turian superiority and human inferiority- at least in front of the Council though, they had decided to take certain aspects of that obstinate view into the bedroom and in their unusual relationship. 

He’s relentless in ensuring that his own needs are met as she as she clenches around him. She knows unfortunately that she still can’t get herself off from anal alone… It’s a helpless feeling that she loves since it meant she was at his mercy for what she would be allowed in addition to what she could take, and she’s been trained to take a lot.

She cries out from under him as he continues, making a large number of desperate groans that will make her all the more appetizing to him as her body buckles against the restraints holding her. He grinds himself against her and his hands grip into her ass. _“Mine.”_

“Yes, all yours, master.” She’s halfway across the throes of pleasure when she feels him tense. Half of her expects him to let himself go, but between the two of them, he had greater control of his body. She can hear his heavy breathing as he struggled for control over his own self. He would be able to manage. Saren wanted to spill himself into her, but he usually preferred bestowing such a gift to either her mouth or her sore and wet cunt.

He rarely used her there though. _‘Too much trouble to unlock,’_ he would say occasionally, and other times he would just say that she was unworthy of being serviced there since it made her feel so much more gratified. She liked the challenge of working harder to please him. He did however prefer her always excited, wondering if she’d be pounded away at to serve his needs or constantly denied.     

There’s a slick _pop_ as he pulls himself out her ass, evidently deciding what he wants to do next when he positions himself from of her. His cock is standing hard at attention and it looks damn enticing.

The look on his face tells her that he wanted her to ask for it. She licks her lips. “May your slave be granted the opportunity to serve your cock, sir? Though she is... _unworthy.”_

Her voice is purposely more pleading sounding than usual. Oral was something he had more mixed feelings about. Yes, he did like finding out new sinister uses for whatever hole he felt like using… _yes,_ he preferred if it her mouth was busy pleasing him as opposed to spouting the occasional cheeky remark that she did whenever they were out in the field playing Spectre… and _yes,_ he immensely enjoyed her tongue dancing around the tip of his member…. But he disliked it for the fact that it made her feel wicked than usual, and she could potentially overwhelm him from whatever helpless position she was in. 

It probably didn’t help that she was looking at him hungrily either, though the predatory glint in his eyes made her wonder who exactly was the actual prey. She was under his power only because she wished it. “I suppose she may.”

He guides himself into her with ease as his hands grip the side of her head as she bobs her head as fast as she can. His eyes are filled with lust as he trembles at her touch while she carries out her assigned task.

Her tongue does all that it can as it dances against his shaft, and to her delight, he lets out several barely audible but feral growls and groans as she feels his hands shake ever so slightly from where he holds her head where he soon spills himself into.

They’ve worked on her gag reflex, but he doesn’t push himself too far back into her throat while in this position. He’s so damn hot and tastes sweet and salty as he pulls himself out, leaving her face a mess. 

She swallows as much of his cum as she can, even as the rest dribbles down the side of her face. Only for him would she ever do this for, the one who had complete dominance over her. “That was… _adequate.”_

“Thank you, sir.” He’s breathless when he speaks, so all she does is nods her head as he pets her before gently tucking her dishevelled hair behind her ears. Saren was never one for words or displaying intimacy so she was always grateful for what she could get as their eyes locked for a moment. They look pleased.

“Perhaps you’ve earned a reward.” Her heart is thrilled to hear such words as he in close to kiss her. It’s so very demanding, and so very him.

After letting out a pleased hum, Saren moves around her, slowly moving his talons across her naked body. They stop by her waist for a moment as they outline the cold steel he has her secured in at nearly all times. The mere possibility of him unlocking her makes her heart skip a beat. 

There’s a small click as the key turns and she finds herself being lost in the sound as he removes the metal shields and vibrator that covered up her clit and definitely soaking cunt. It’s an infernal device she loved to hate. He doesn’t like the idea of her touching herself without his permission, and the waistband remained locked like usual, signalling her that she’d be back in the belt when this was over as always. “Aren’t you desperate?”

Jane lets out a soft whine as he slips a finger between her folds teasingly. He doesn’t actually need to stimulate her at this point. “Yes…”

“Yes what?” She almost lets out a shriek as the turian flicks her painfully engorged nub almost cruelly.

“Yes, sir….!” Any strength she has seems to evaporate when he touches her. She’s panting when one of his talons decide to advance inside of her slit. It makes her toes curl as she tries to stifle a wanton scream, and thankfully, all that comes out is an almost incoherent whimpers.

It’s been three weeks since she’s last been unlocked so to say that she wanted to enjoy this as much as she could was an understatement, especially since he controlled all her orgasms. “Maybe I should change my mind about considering letting you orgasm. After all, it’s _only_ been _three_ weeks.”

“No! Please, no _….please_ don’t!” Her words are rambling as she tries to move her body however she can to see him, but her bonds are firm. “Anything but that, please master!” There’s an extremely smug sounding _hmph,_ as she goes on. He always enjoyed hearing and seeing her beg, especially when he knew that she was at his mercy and extremely desperate.

“Oh, _all_ right.” She can practically imagine him rolling his eyes with a cocky expression on his face as he positions himself so that he’s just pushing against her soaking lips. He could be a real smug bastard sometimes simply because he just wanted to push her buttons. “Let it never be said I’m not generous.”

She almost laughs at the comment, but her voice fails her as he thrusts himself into her. It was blissful torment being impaled by Saren Arterius’s dick.

She’s almost undone by her own lust as he fills her, his almost carnal need of her still present. It takes all her willpower not to let go, and as a result she was letting out the most obscene pants and moans. She didn’t have permission yet. “Puh….Please….sir…”

“Please what, slut?” He stops for a moment and his inaction only increased her overall anxiousness and desperation at her situation. She’s writhing under him and breathing hard, as he gently caresses the side of her back, waiting.

 _“_ Please _…please…_ let me cum, sir….”

 “I can’t hear you…” She’s like putty in his fingers at this point, and he knows it. Fear courses through her since she’s not entirely sure if he’d actually deny her an orgasm again. It’s happened more than once though the duration in between them was significantly less in comparison to three weeks.  

“Please, please let me cum sir!” Her control is slipping as she yells. It was like holding back an inevitable wave that was going to crash down any time now, and she was thrashing about in the maximum extent that she could. _“Please!”_

“You may.” His words are spoken softly, or at least she thinks they are as she feels her entire body crest with pleasure as she hits her peak. It’s been denied from her for so long, and the almost forgotten feeling sweeps over her senses completely. His name is on her lips as she screams out in ecstasy, and still is when she almost collapses, feeling completely spent.

Saren resumes his steady but relentless pace after giving her a slight moment to catch her breath. His needs were always first for them, and soon he starts rolling her clit with his fingers, causing her to squirm breathlessly again. 

It’s ridiculous how fast he can get her excited again and Jane knows that she’s damn close…. Her body’s needs and wants are threatening to consume her senses again, although she knows better than to allow for such a lapse in judgement.

She’s been thoroughly used, and feeling quite enraptured beyond words since she’s been pummeled more than what her legs will allow. Turian stamina amazed her to no end and Jane herself knows that she won’t be able to walk properly for a day at least.

Her need is burning when he spills his seed into her again, letting whatever remnants drip out of her sore slit. 

Jane lets out a gasp as he pulls out away from her again and begins stimulating her clit again. It’s pure torture to leave her hanging like this… desperate and needy. “Please…let me cum, sir….” It’s a perilous request to make but given how his needs were met, it was less risky for her to ask for him to say _yes._

It's the simple singular word from him that will allow her to get the release she desperately needs…. But instead, her crotch is soon met with cold metal as it’s locked away leaving her craving for Saren’s touch again.

_“No.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. i’m going to just… hide in a corner now. Yeah. Hope that’s okay… lol. Don’t usually write Saren/Femshep ever really aside from one non-existent story that I occasionally brainstorm for.
> 
> i got to editing this a bit.... though not a lot. i cant believe how many views this has compared to my other ME works that have been out longer... *sighhh*
> 
> sequel is up now! Titled 'Maybe' check it out pleaseee?


End file.
